Brighter
by Jade Goddess 26
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black have been bestfriends since they met, but when Sirius falls hopelessly in love with a certain someone, will he risk his friendship for something more.  [SLASH] [SLIGHTANGST]  promised happy ending
1. part 1

**A/N:** Hey, Jayden here! This is the first boy/boy story I've ever written, but I've read plenty. The lyrics I used are from the song **Brighter** by Paramore. I'm really proud of this, so **PLEASE** review! You'll get yummy bigital Hot Choko and Cookies if you do! You can even huggle Padfoot! Just **PLEASE** review! Thank you for your time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any charcters, lyrics, or settings mentioned in this story, nor do I make any money from them. Please don't sue.

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

_**So this is how it goes,**_

_**Well I, I would have never known.**_

_**And if it ends tonight,**_

_**Well I'll still say that you shine brighter,**_

_**Than anyone!**_

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

The moon rose into the night sky, casting its ghoulish light across the stone floor. The clock sitting on one Remus Lupin's desk read 6:21 p.m. Three boys and a rat sat around a large, black, leather-bound book. The boys all applauded the rat, one of them adding an appreciative whoop.

The rat turned a circle and was gone. In its place sat a plump teenage boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue watery eyes. He cheered, stood, and bowed low.

"It's about time, Wormtail!" a tall male jeered happily, his shoulder-length raven colored hair shook with laughter. He patted the boy's back.

"It's only been a week and a half since you achieved it fully!" Wormtail defended.

Another boy, tall with short black ruffled hair, got to his feet. "Good on 'ya, mate!" he said, also patting Wormtail's back.

The last boy however, frowned slightly. "You know, you really don't have to do all this just for me. I really don't dese-"

"Come off it!" the boy was cut off by a very angry Sirius "Padfoot" Black. "If you don't want us to do this, than why'd you help us!?" His long hair swished as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the dorm room.

"Jeez, a little melo-dramatic, don't 'ya think, Remmy?" the black haired teen laughed nervously, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I think he went into shock, Prongs!"

Remus John Lupin stood with his mouth agape and eyes wide. All he could think of is how mystical Sirius looked in the moonlit room; his eyes fiery with passion and rage; his hair billowing from the wind coming from the open window; his tanned face shining brightly in the starlight.

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

_**Now I think we're taking this **__**too far,**_

_**Don't you know that,**_

_**it's not this hard, well it's not this hard.**_

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

"Siri?" Prongs' voice called from the doorway to the Astronomy Tower. "Pads?" He sighed. Sirius got so emotional over certain subjects. This one was called "Remus John Lupin".

"Sirius, do want to talk about it?" James tried again. A non-committal grunt could be heard from the shadows. If a normal person came up to this exact tower at this exact moment, they would say that Sirius Black was probably in his dorm room, but definatly not here. James Potter, however, was not a normal person. He was Sirius' best mate and personal consultant.

James walked over to a shadowed wall and sat cross legged on the cold floor. He sighed again. "Sirius," he began. _'Damn, this has to be big if he's forcing me to use his name!' _He thought.They only ever used first names when discussing life-changing events.

"Are you gonna be okay? You were sort of a prat back there, you know that?" He chuckled slightly. When wasn't Padfoot a prat? "You know, I can't help but think that you're getting a little too emotional over all of this." James stared at the blank piece of wall to his left. He blinked, and a boy appeared beside him, a silver cloak pooled around his bum.

His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red and slightly puffed from crying. He looked pitiful like that, and very vulnerable. "I can't help it Jamie! It's too hard, I can't do it much longer! I love him so much, but if he finds out, he'll hate me!" He started sobbing again.

James sighed again. "It can't be that hard, mate. Though, I really don't think he'd hate you. Moony just isn't like that! He'd probably understand." Silently, James pulled his love-sick friend into a brotherly embrace. "Shhhhhhhh…" he whispered into Sirius' ear. "Shhh…it'll be alright."

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

_**But if you take what's yours and I take mine,**_

_**must we go there?**_

_**Please not this time, no not this time.**_

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

"Remus, are you okay?" a tall red headed female asked the small tawny-haired boy. "I'm sure he's just got other things in mind." She patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I know Lily, but he's just so beautiful!" He responded.

"Do you love him?"

"I – err- umm - well - it's just - I don't – I want – he won't – I" he sighed. "I don't know. I'm just so confused! Even if I did love him, everyone knows he's the straightest guy in Gryffindor! There's no way in Hell that he'd want a guy like me."

Lily Evans smiled sadly. "Remus, I don't think he cares if you have a 'moon allergy'! He worked hard, studied, did Charms homework, all for you! He really cares for you, Remus." Just than, the portrait door swung open and in walked two boys.

"Hello Potter, Black. I think you've done enough damage here." Lily said in a menacing voice.

"Chill Evans, we've just come to get something of mine from the dorm." Sirius' challenged.

"Well, you'd better not come and harass us!" Lily sniped back.

"HEY!" James yelled. "Chill, both of you! Let's not go there! Please, not now!"

The two boys continued up the stairs just as Remus started to cry.

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

**A/N: **Like I said before, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. part 2

**A/N:** Here's part two! Like before, the lyrics are from the song **Brighter** by Paramore. Reviews are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any charcters, lyrics, or settings mentioned in this story, nor do I make any money from them. Please don't sue.

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

_**Well this is not your fault,**_

_**But if I'm without you, then I will feel so small**_

_**And if you have to go,**_

_**We'll always know that you shined brighter**_

_**Than anyone does**_

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

"Sirius, you don't have to go through with this if it's going to make you unhappy!" James exclaimed at Sirius' brash behavior. "Siri, he was crying! CRYING!!!! I have never seen him cry like that, Sirius! You're hurting him!" James hated it when Sirius acted like this.

"He wasn't crying because of me! He just hates it when I fight with Lily. Besides, if I leave, I'll be able to forget him. I don't want to, but I have to." The young Black heir sat on his bed, gathering his things and stacking them semi-neatly into his trunk.

"Sirius Orion Black!" James screeched at the boy, "You will go down there right now and tell him how you feel!!!" Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but James continued louder then before. "If you don't I'll hex you into it! You're both hurting, and all because you're too much of a coward to admit anything!" He stopped, panting slightly.

"Siri," James sighed the name and sat beside the now startled boy. "I'm not doing this to hurt you, I know you know that. I'm only trying to help you. I hate seeing my best-friend hurt like this! I'm sure you'll be pleased with the results."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. The shirt he had been about to pack when James started his rant now lay forgotten on the floor. James was about to say something more when Sirius finally spoke.

"I know James, I know you don't like hurting people. It's just, I feel so vulnerable, so naked, like a child almost, whenever I see him like that. The way he looked at me with such confusion earlier. With such wonderment. It hurts to look at him.

"I love him, but he doesn't deserve me! He deserves someone that can be there for him! Someone that can look at the stars with him, someone that can wipe his tears away and promise that everything will be okay. I just can't do all that, I'll be busy doing things with you guys, busy worrying whether my mum will kill me tomorrow or not. I just can't be there for him." Sirius hung his head, his grey eyes dull in the lamplight.

"Siri, you're wrong. You're the perfect match for Remus. He's always said that he wants someone that can sub-consciously make him laugh. Face it; you two were made for each other.

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

_**If you ran away now, **_

_**Will you come back around**_

_**And if you ran away,**_

_**I'd still wave goodbye**_

_**Watching you shine bright**_

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

Tears poured from the honey-colored eyes as Remus curled up in his armchair and sobbed. He heard raised voices from upstairs and cried harder. Lily stood by the chair looking utterly helpless.

As he cried, Remus thought of Sirius and how he shined in that ethereal fashion. He thought of his parents and how they tried their best to look at him or touch him without flinching. He thought of how he had been bitten and how much of a monster he was.

He thought of how he would love to run his fingers through that silky black hair; how he would love to look into those murky grey eyes; how he would love to kiss those perfect pink lips; how he would love to feel that tanned flesh under his hands; how he would love to utter those three forbidden words under the stars.

"Remus, are you alright?" Lily tried again.

'_How long has she been calling me? Wait, when did I stop crying?'_ Remus thought.

"Remus? Are you there?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Lily, I, I think I do love him. I do, I really do. I want him here with me. I want him to hold me and tell me he loves me too." His voice faded to a whisper as he spoke.

"Its going to be alright, I'm sure of it." Lily rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm sure of it."

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

_**And**__** I'll wave goodbye **_

_**Watching you shine bright**_

_**I'll wave goodbye**_

_**Tonight**_

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

Sirius stood, a determined look on his face, and walked to the door. "I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna go tell him." James just smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Sirius nodded.

He opened the door, walked through, and it closed with a dull **thud**. He started down the steps, all the time wondering if he should grab his broom and run. No, he told himself, he had to do this.

He reached the bottom of the stairs faster than he'd hoped. There he was, sitting there curled up in his favorite chair. Lily looked up, and nodded in recognition.

"Remus, will you be alright by yourself? I need to go shower before it gets too dark." Remus nodded slowly, he was obviously distracted by something.

Sirius walked the unusually short path to Remus' chair. He stood there for a minute gathering every ounce of his Gryffindor courage.

"Remmy?" He whispered; his mouth was dry all of the sudden. He gulped. "Remmy, are you okay?"

Remus sat still for a minute before his mind registered the fact that his beloved Sirius stood beside him. "Sirius!?" He questioned, his voice quivered as if he were on the verge of tears again.

Sirius gulped again and stepped so that he was standing before the boy. "Look, Remus, I'm sorry for being a prick earlier. I was wrong; I shouldn't have gotten so upset. It's just; I hate it when you try to push us away. We really want to help you; **I **really want to help you. Remus, I-" The words stuck in his throat.

Remus looked up at him, his eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. Since when did Sirius admit his own faults!?

Sirius gulped for what seemed the millionth time that night. "Remus," he took a deep breath. "Remus, I, I l-love y-you." He slammed his eyes shut, afraid of Remus' reaction. He awaited a bout of laughter or a slap, but neither came. Slowly, he opened one eye. Whatever he was expecting, it was certainly nothing near this.

Remus stared at him, shaking slightly as he raised a hand. His long slender fingers slid through the gorgeous silk that was Sirius' hair. Amber eyes met grey and a look of utter acceptance was passed between them. His other hand reached out to touch Sirius' cheek, pulling his face closer to his own. It was as if he were in a dream; this couldn't be real. It was impossible! Was he really pulling the taller boy into the chair with him? Was he really touching the incredibly warm skin? Was he really about to take those luscious lips with his own?

Sirius was brought closer, his grey eyes never breaking away from the wet amber ones. So close, he was so close to everything he had ever wanted. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Remus'. He gasped involuntarily at the spark that was sent through him. After the initial shock of being so close to the object of his affections, Sirius leaned in again, pushing harder against the softness of Remus' mouth. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck.

Shivers flew through Remus as Sirius' tongue swept across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. _'So this is what a kiss is…'_ Remus thought. He parted his lips, allowing Sirius to explore the far corners of his mouth. Their tongues pushed against each other in a short lived battle for dominance. Remus lost on purpose as he was pulled into Sirius' lap.

Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. Sirius leaned his forehead so that it rested upon his lover's. They sat like this for a while; Remus, his eyes closed, in Sirius' lap, his fingers still wrapped around black silk; Sirius holding his Remmy close, his hands rubbing circles on his Remmy's back. They relished each others warmth, both noting that the other shined brighter than any star ever would.

**XSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLXSBRLX**

**A/N:** Yay! I actually finished a story! Hehehe, this is a rare accomplishment for me! Anyway, as always, reviews are a writer's best friend!


End file.
